


The Support of Someone Gone

by DragonRiderKira



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, based off artwork, not originally mine, shamingcows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is given a little support and hope after his parents have passed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Support of Someone Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamingcows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shamingcows).
  * Inspired by [I wanted to draw something happy but…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78479) by Shamingcows. 



> I do not Own The Hobbit or the comic this is based off.

The Support of Someone Gone

+++

Frodo sat on a log watching the other kids play while he sat on a log watching. Losing his parents and feeling unwanted has made him feel quite sad for some time now. He just could not get the energy to do much of anything these days.

“What are you doing sitting all alone?” asked a deep voice. One that Frodo had never heard before. “Don’t you want to play?”

Frodo shook his head, starting to feel even sadder and more alone than ever before. He was close to crying again when the voice spoke up again.

“I’ve been alone for a long time. Even surrounded by kin, a large part of me was isolated. Responsible,” stated the male as he sat on the log next to him and handed Frodo a handkerchief.

“Did it ever go away? That feeling,” asked Frodo in a lifeless tone of voice as his shoulders hunched in on themselves a little.

In a wistful reply the male said, “It did. I met someone who saw everything of me and found a reason to stay. He made me realize I was not so alone after all.”

“Will I meet someone like that too?” Frodo asked, gaining a bit more life in himself with the thought of someone like that coming into his life. He felt a little hope entering his heart. 

Suddenly a large thick hand was ruffling his black curls. “Patience, mizimith.” Then a kiss was placed on his forehead while the male said, “I swear to you, he’s coming to get you.”

The stubble and kiss were such a weird surprise that Frodo ended up scooting away from the person. Then a familiar voice called out to him, “Frodo!” While he turned to the voice calling out to him, he felt the person stand up.

“Cousin Bilbo?” questioned Frodo in surprise, wondering if he was visiting. He may have been called “Mad Baggins” by everyone in the Shire, but he told the best stories in the entire Shire.  
Bilbo came before Frodo, kneeling down to his level so and began talking. “Hello, Frodo lad. I just spoke with your aunt about a proposition.

“My smial is big and empty and I don’t fancy myself a parent but – that is to say… I would like to bring you home.”

The wind began to blow and Frodo’s eyes widen as his cousin spoke. Not only because his cousin said he was taking him in, but also because of what was behind him. Standing taller than his cousin with a long furred coat and long dark hair was the person he had been talking to. He was see-through and Frodo realized he never even look at him while they were talking. As the figure was turning to look at them he was walking away. Frodo finally saw his face, strong in appearance with a short black beard covering all of his lower jaw and two braids hanging down the side of his face. He was a dwarf or he at least looked as how Bilbo had described them in his stories. There was a smile on his lips as he looked at Frodo and nodded his head. When he looked at Bilbo though, his expression became a little sad and his blue eyes a little glassy. Then he disappeared from view completely.

Frodo nodded his head and said yes which caused his cousin to beam at him with a smile and say they will move him into Bag End immediately. As they walked away from the area Frodo looked down at his hands. The handkerchief was still there in his hands. Taking a closer look at it he saw it was the same shade of blue of the Dwarfs coat, and in the corner instead of the person’s initials, there was an oak leaf with an acorn lying on top of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think. Good or Bad? Keep going? I may turn this into a series, so keep your eyes open.  
> Anyway have a nice day everyone.


End file.
